Am I Missing Something Here?
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Before leaving the Bermuda Triangle, the SS Tipton decides to stop at Bermuda, to see the sights. The ship technically hasn’t left the Triangle so the boys haven’t changed back. What happens? Rated because I'm paranoid although I don't think it's above K
1. Chapter 1

Am I Missing Something Here?

Summary: Before leaving the Bermuda Triangle, the S.S. Tipton decides to stop at Bermuda, to see the sights. The ship technically hasn't left the Triangle so the boys haven't changed back. What happens?

* * *

"Ooh, Bermuda! Can you guys see it?" Bailey asked. They looked out to the little island.

"Woody, could you please stop eating that onion? It's making my eyes water," Zack pleaded.

"I'll stop eating it as soon as we are safely away from the Alien Magnet Triangle!" Woody said firmly. Marcus stood next to Woody, munching on his onion.

"You're so weird," Marcus said.

"Look who's talking," Cody pointed out.

"Aw, shut up Cody."

"I can't wait to get to the island. I'm going to buy my mom something. She's always wanted to come to Bermuda," Bailey said.

"I've been here six times. My daddy owns some property here," London said.

"Where doesn't your dad own property?" Cody asked.

"Um…um…um…I'll get back to you on that one," she said, skipping away. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get ready to go ashore," Bailey said, walking to her room. Cody turned to Zack.

"Hey…are you sure…um…that you don't like Bailey?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," Cody said hastily.

"You like her?"

"No! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

"Come on, I need to get out of here before Woody starts talking again. I think he's had three onions today," Cody said.

"I counted five," Zack said. They hurried away.

* * *

Bailey and Cody walked through a town, looking for a place to eat. They had been there for about three hours swimming and decided it was time to eat.

"Let's get a hot dog!" Bailey said, gesturing to a small stand. She pulled out her purse. "Oh no! I grabbed the wrong wad of cash! I grabbed my singles instead of my tens," Bailey said. "Oh well. I guess I can munch on some fries," she sighed.

"No here, I'll pay for it," Cody offered.

"Oh Cody, I couldn't let you-"

"No, it's fine. Can I have two hot dogs? One with ketchup and pickles and the other…what do you like on yours?" Cody asked.

"Ketchup, mustard, and relish," Bailey answered. Cody got the hot dogs and found them a seat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Cody…why did you bring your jacket? Your leather jacket? We're on a tropical island!" Bailey pointed out.

"I always wear it. It's not that hot," he said. She shrugged.

"If you're okay." Cody looked to the table next to them and laughed. "What?"

"That nerd over there thinks he can get that girl," Cody laughed. Bailey looked over.

"Cody don't be so mean. Just because she's a pretty girl and he's…"

"Ugly?"

"Not that good looking doesn't mean she won't like him!"

"Bailey, please. I know nerds like him. He's going to use a stupid pick-up line and she's going to walk away," Cody told her.

"A stupid pick-up line? As apposed to a smart one? Like the ones you use?" she pointed out.

"Hey, mine aren't bad. Just listen to what this dweeb is going to say," Cody said, pointing. Bailey scooted closer to Cody to hear.

Cody realized this was the closest she had ever gotten to him. Her hair smelled nice, like pineapples. Not that he cared. He could get any girl he wanted, why would he want one like Bailey…although she was pretty…

"Well, I just got my library card and I'm checking you out," the boy said. Bailey giggled softly and Cody smiled.

"What did I tell you?" he said.

"Okay, you got me. That was pretty bad."

"I've heard worse."

"Like what?"

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you every time," Cody said, smiling. Bailey had a pained expression on her face.

"No you didn't, you're making that up!"

"I actually heard this guy use it once. Didn't work. At all."

"I would hope so." Bailey looked back over at the nerd and the girl. She gasped. "Look Cody!" she yelped. Cody looked over to find the girl plant a kiss on the nerd's cheek. The boy blushed and the girl got up and they walked off hand in hand.

"Well, I was half-right. He used the line…but it worked," he said, surprise apparent on his face. Bailey noted something else. He looked…happy?

"Did you want it to work on her?" Bailey asked. Cody shook his head right away, maybe a little too quickly.

"Why would I want that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he reminds you of your brother and you want your brother to get the girl," Bailey suggested.

"What? Now you're just pulling things out of your a-"

"Butt."

"Really? I can't swear?"

"No. Momma brought me up to believe it's not right to swear!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Poppa told me if it gets the point across, go ahead and say it," Cody countered.

"Now you're making fun of me!"

"It's what I do."

"Uh, Cody Martin you are so-"

"Irresistible?"

"Annoying."

"Ouch."

"Well, the truth hurts. Come on, Zack told me that the dolphins are more active this time of day. Let's go to see some dolphins before we leave," Bailey said, standing up. Cody sighed but got up anyway.

* * *

"So…when are they coming up?" Cody asked. We were lying down in the sand. They had been waiting half an hour and no sign of any dolphins had come. Cody wondered why he even agreed to come with her. Dolphins were really stupid. They were too cutesy for his taste. One part of him thought maybe it was because of Bailey but he pushed that aside. Why did he care so much about what this girl thought about him? Besides, he was getting hot. Maybe she was right and he shouldn't have brought his leather jacket…

"What are you doing?!" Bailey yelped.

"Taking some layers off."

"Your shirt?"

"We were swimming together an hour ago!" Cody reminded her. Bailey looked away from him. Life on the road hadn't been bad to him, Bailey noted. Not that she cared. He was sexist and annoying. He cared about his brother though. He cared a lot.

"They'll be up soon!" Bailey promised. She lay next to Cody. Something had been bothering her since his birthday. She had to ask. "Were you going to kiss me?" she asked bluntly.

"WHAT?"

"It's just…when I leaned in to kiss you, it seemed like you were going to lean in to kiss me but then you pulled back and said you couldn't because Zack liked me. So…were you going to kiss me?" Bailey asked again.

"Um…" How was he supposed to answer that? Yes, he would've if Zack didn't like her that was the truth. He just didn't know why! She was pretty, but so nerdy!

"Cody?" she prompted.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So if I asked you to kiss me now, would you?" she asked him. She didn't think he was going to answer. He stayed quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have-

"Yes."

Oh My Goodness, Bailey thought. Now's my chance. She turned to look at him. He propped himself up on one arm and put the other on her waist.

"Were you asking?" he whispered to her.

"Yes."

"Good." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her's. His mind seemed to black out. Why do I have this feeling like I've been waiting for a year to do that? Cody didn't understand it, but he liked the way it felt. He pulled back after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled. She smiled back. He lay back down next to her. Bailey shot up. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this seashell!" she cried. She brought it up to the light and there he saw the most beautiful seashell. It was a bright blue with green flecks in it.

"That awesome!" Bailey put it in his hand. "Hey, you found it, you should-"

"I have plenty of stuff. You probably don't get much, with you being on the road all the time. So here's your first souvenir," she said, shaking her head. He smiled, took the seashell, and lay back down. She moved her hand to close around his. The hot sand was starting to hurt his back but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

* * *

"So how was your time?" London asked. Bailey smiled shyly at Cody.

"Interesting."

"I bought a ton of things! It was so much fun!" London squealed.

"I don't care. I'm just glad we're getting out of here!" Woody said. He plopped down next to them.

"Woody if you breathe on me, I'll kill you," Cody warned him.

The ship shook violently. Bailey grabbed Cody's hand and he gripped it tight. There was a flash then-

"IT WAS THE ALIENS!"

"Oh Woody calm down! It was probably a bumpy start is all!" Bailey yelled at him.

"Fine, but aliens are here! How do you explain all the shipwrecks?"

"We told you before!" Cody said. "There are fluctuations in the Earth's magnetic core and rogue waves! It doesn't have to be aliens!"

"It was aliens! Aliens I tell you!" he cried before running away. The others walked away as Bailey and Cody sat down.

"Cody, do you feel like we…like we…" Bailey couldn't word her thoughts.

"Yeah. I…are we…are we missing something here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Ouch!" Cody yelped, jumping back up.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt something sharp in my pocket!" he cried. He pulled the contents of his pocket out and stared. "I don't remember picking that up!"

"It's really pretty."

"You can have it. If you want," he said shyly. She smiled.

The object was a beautiful blue seashell with flecks of green.

* * *

What did you think? I really liked that episodes so this was born. This is technically my 3rd Suite Life story, but the first that actually featured the twins...which is weird, considering they're the main characters...anyway, hope you liked it, specifically the ending. This is one of the few endings I actually liked so I want to know if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Are We Missing Something Here?

Chapter 2

Summary: Cody can come off as a jerk, but there are moments, small moments, when Bailey sees him as something more.

Note: I decided to add onto this. It's just going to be a bunch oneshots that show what could have happened if they'd stayed in the Bermuda Triangle a little longer. I hope ya'll like it.  
Thanks to Elianna22 for encouraging me to add more chapters.

* * *

"Zack? Have you seen my contact case?" Cody grumbled, throwing his pillows to the ground. He'd been looking for an hour and still hadn't found them. He was really getting frustrated.

"No. Do you want to borrow mine?" Zack asked.

"I can't. I got Mom's eyes, you got Dad's, remember?" Cody said, ripping his sheets off of his bed.

"What? Cody, you and Zack has the same color of eyes," Woody said.

"No. Our mom has myopia and our dad has hyperopia," Zack explained.

"Come again?" Marcus asked blinking a few times.

"I said our mom has myopia and our dad-"

"He means say it in English doofus," Cody said from under his bed.

"I am saying it in English!" Zack argued. Cody sighed and poked his head out.

"Our mom can only see objects up close and our dad can only see objects far away. So, Zack can get on fine without contacts because all he needs them for is reading. I need them to just see, in general. I'm blind without my glasses," Cody explained. Woody and Marcus nodded.

"You see Zack, that's English," Marcus said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Just because you two hooligans are uneducated, doesn't mean-"

"Did you really just say hooligans?" Cody called. He was now in the bathroom. They heard a clang, a groan, another clang, then Cody swore and emerged from the bathroom. "You sound like Moseby."  
"What was that?" Woody asked.

"The shelf fell down and hit my head," Cody said. He rubbed his head and opened his closet door…then shut it quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I don't think I really want to open that door again," Cody said. He looked around his messy room. "Where are they?"

"Why don't you wear your glasses?" Marcus asked.

"They're dorky. They look like something Zack would wear," Cody groaned.

"You're hilarious."

"Well, you can stay here and look but we are going ashore. I mean, Bermuda is supposed to be awesome!" Marcus said. At the mention of Bermuda, Woody took out an onion and started chomping away.

"Not to mention all the cute girls in bathing suits," Zack said. Cody straightened up at the smell of the onion.

"Woody, get out of my room while you're eating that thing. It smells worse than my father after a concert," he demanded. The three boys walked out. Cody dumped his clothes out of the drawers, but his contact case wasn't there either. "Oh come on," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" a kind voice asked. Cody straightened up immediately at the voice.

"Hey Bailey," he said. He peered around his dresser to see Bailey standing in his doorway. His breath hitched a bit. She was dressed like she was going to leave for the beach, in a short white sundress with a bright yellow bikini underneath. She looked good. Not that I care, Cody thought, although he did.

"I could hear stuff getting thrown around all the way down the hall," Bailey said. She was going to come on but couldn't find a safe spot to step, so she stayed outside his room.

"Oh, sorry. I can't find my contacts," he told her. He returned to his dresser, moving onto the second drawer.

"You wear contacts?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. I'm near-sighted," he explained.

"Oh. Don't you have a pair of glasses?"

"They're embarrassing."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad. Let's see them!" she said. Cody looked at her. She really wanted to see them, if only to make fun of him. How could he say no?

"Alright, but close the door!" Bailey looked for a safe spot to step.

"Oh here." He cleared a path to his bed then went to his nightstand to get his glasses. Bailey sat down Indian style and looked at him, waiting. He sighed and put them on.

Bailey suppressed a giggle. They were a weird dark red color and square. They were also gargantuan. They started a little above his eyebrows and ended at the bottom of his nose. They were thick too, both the frame and the lens and made his eyes look bug-eyed.

"They're…um…really not that bad," Bailey said, smiling.

"Uh-huh, sure," he said, lying down next to her.

"Okay, they're horrible, but as long as you stay in here, no one will know," Bailey said.

"Today's the only day we'll be in Bermuda though. Everyone else has gone and if Moseby finds out I'm here all by myself, he's going to put me to work," Cody said. Bailey smiled.

"Well, I'll stay with you," she offered. Cody sat up.

"Really? You don't have to do that," he said.

"No, it's fine. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me on the beach anyway," Bailey said. Cody lay back down.

"Thanks Bailey. You know…you're pretty nice," he said, which he thought was an understatement.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said. Bailey turned around so she was facing Cody. He stared back at her. She had really pretty eyes. He'd never actually looked at her eyes…or any girl's eyes for that matter. They weren't exactly brown, like they seemed at first glance. They had a greenish tint to them. "I don't get it," Bailey was saying. Cody snapped out of his reverie.

"You don't get what?"

"Why you try to act so tough. You know, all bad boy like," she said. Cody shook his head.

"What's there to get? I don't like the term because it's really…I don't know, girly, but basically everyone I know has called me a bad boy at some point," Cody said.

"But you're not. You're just as smart as Zack and you're really sweet when you want to be," Bailey insisted.

"Whatever you say Bailey," he said.

"Like right now, you were staring at my eyes. Normally, when you look at a girl, you look everywhere but her face. Right then though…you weren't checking me out, you were trying to see me, to really see me," Bailey said. Cody looked away, caught. What could he say? "Cody, look at me," Bailey instructed. Cody looked back at Bailey and realized how close they were…and what she was wearing…or what she wasn't, anyway…

"Yeah?" he heard himself ask.

"You're a nice guy," she said. She had laid down now and her face was maybe two inches away.

"Okay…" She was very close now. He could count every eyelash surrounding her beautiful eyes if eh wanted to…not that he- oh forget it. He was caught. She was going to-

BOOM! There was a big flash and Bailey looked up.

"What was that?" Bailey asked.

"I think we left the port," Cody said. He looked up at how close Bailey was to him.

"Where are the guys?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know." Bailey looked down at Cody.

"Hi," he said. Oh great Cody, just great. That's a perfect thing to say to your girlfriend when it looks like she's about to kiss you. Hi. Just great you dummy, he thought bitterly.

"Hey," she said, but she was smiling. Cody's heart surged. Maybe there was hope.

"Hey guys, you missed out on a lot of fun!" Marcus said.

"Whatever. I was so nervous the whole time. I hate six onions!" Woody complained. The guys walked in to see Bailey and Cody, on the bed, very close to each other.

"You know, if you wanted some alone time, all you had to do was tell us instead of pretending to lose your contacts," Zack said. Bailey blushed.

"No, we weren't-" Cody stuttered.

"Oh look!" Bailey said, reaching across Cody. "Here are your contacts," she said.

"Thanks Bailey," he mumbled. He sat up and started to put them in. The guys backed out.

"Cody? What were we talking about? Or doing?" Bailey asked.

"We were…we were…I don't remember," Cody said, his face scrunching up as he thought.

"I…hmm…"

"I think we were talking about how Ophelia isn't a great role model for women even though a lot of women adore Ophelia," Cody said.

"Yes, that has to be it," Bailey agreed.

They looked at each other for a second, wondering…

"Um…thanks for staying with me on the boat," Cody said.

"No problem Cody," Bailey said. She kissed his lips lightly and left. Cody fell back on the bed in a daze.

Even though I don't remember most of today, this has been one of the best days of my life.

* * *

Okay, so I had this swimming around in my head for a while, and I decided what the hay, might as well post it. How do you all like it?


End file.
